


Three Words

by FairyDopInTheOcean



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard, Revolution (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDopInTheOcean/pseuds/FairyDopInTheOcean
Summary: His world was dull and grey after she left him. She was his first real love. He can't live without her, he needs her. She was the centre of his universe.Benjamin got it bad after his first love dies. He is devastated. He left his hometown to begin a new start. He couldn't live there anymore, there were too much memories of her.*I keep on repeating those three words in my head. I want to say them, but I can’t. Damn, I want to go back and just say them, that I love her. But I won’t. I can’t.When Benjamin Jackson graduated, he decides to leave his small hometown to move in with his best friend Charlie Howard, who lives in the city in a two-story house all by himself. He wanted to get out of his hometown because there are too much memories of her. He’s not ready yet to return. To face it.It's been two years now that he has left his hometown. It was a normal day, like any other. He was getting lunch when he saw something (or specifically someone) who would turn his world upside down.Will this mystery person capture Ben’s heart like his best friend did? Tag along on the train to Benjamin’s heart and find out!





	

© 2017, FairyDopInTheOcean. No part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system or transmitted in any form or by any means without the prior written permission of the publisher.

 

# Chapter 1

prologue

I keep on repeating those three words in my head. I want to say them, but I can’t. Damn, I want to go back and just say them, that I love her. But I won’t, and instead I say ‘I never loved you’ and walk away, with tears in my eyes, she’s too good for me. She was the love of my life, I loved her more than anything. Now I had hurt and lost her. As I stalk away from her, there are tears forming in my eyes, threading to pool over. I swiftly wipe them away. I try not to cry, but it is hard. My heart broke in thousands of pieces right there.

 

Not a single day goes by that he didn’t think of her, if he only had said those three right words, she would still be there smiling that goofy smile of hers, by his side, probably eating junk food. But instead he had left her, and equally she had left him a few days after he said the wrong words. Her accident had been terrible. Her taxi driver had been drunk, she must’ve been so scared. Slowly dying alone, when the taxi driver was already dead in the driver’s seat.

 

Thinking of her made him wander in dangerous territory. There was a black void in his heart where she had filled his heart. He tried not to think of her long dark brown hair flowing down her back. Her curves, her bright green eyes. The thing he missed the most about her was her laugh, it was like a stream, soft and beautiful. She was the most beautiful creature that mankind had ever witnessed, she was too young to die.

 

*

 

Present day

“Ben, … Ben… BEN! why aren’t you answering me? I asked you a question” the blonde moped. “what is it that you want to know” I replied tiredly. It wasn’t very polite of me to think of her on a date. The blonde who was set ahead of me looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged and gave her the answer she needed so badly.

My best friend decided that it was time to let the past go, he arranged a date for me and here I am, bored out of my mind with someone I didn’t want to be with in an elegant restaurant. I was going to kill Charlie. The blonde, I forgot wat her name was, was not somebody that I would date but yeah, it wasn’t exactly my choice neither. I went back to ignoring the blonde.

 

After her death, he moved into another state, made new friends and began a new life. He worked at a sports magazine, got good paid and lived in a two-story house, with his best friend Charlie. The rent was good though, not too high.

 

I stood up and asked for the bill, I just wanted to get to bed, tomorrow was a work day after all.

The blonde said angrily “I’m not finished yet”

I replied displeased “I’m paying so shut the hell up”

Her mouth fell open, she wasn’t used to people who told her what to do.

“you might want to close that mouth of yours, it might fall off if you open it a little bit more”

She shut her mouth immediately

 

*

flashback

I was thirteen when I first met her, she was twelve and we played together in the garden. Our parents were friends but lost touch over the years, so they decided to reunite. My mother said to be polite to Tessa because she was shy. My first impression of her was that she would overreact most things. We were playing football, she slipped and fell, then began to cry. My thirteen-year-old self didn’t know what to do and ran away, not very gentlemanlike, I know.

 

But still I went to my mother and said “Tessa is crying, I swear that I didn’t have anything to do with it”.

Tessa’s mother went outside into our garden and tried to calm her. I didn’t know if she was angry with me or not. They just had moved into the neighbourhood and I wanted to apologise. They left not long after the accident, so that night I went to her house and tried to find her window. I threw pebbles at a window that I thought that was hers and the lights went on. _Lucky me_

Tessa looked sleepily out of the window and asked, “Benjamin, what are you doing here, it is already after 10 p.m.?”,

I replied “I came to apologise for what happened previously”

She said “you don’t have to apologise for what happened at your house today, silly”.

“oh… ok”, I thought she would be angry with me because I had left her alone when she fell.

“then if you’re not angry with me then I’m going back home”

She yawned and said “ok, do you wanna be friends?”

“yes” I replied and turned back and walked in the dark back to my house.

 

*

 

Present day

My day started just like any other, waking up at seven a.m. eating breakfast alone or with Charlie, my best friend for years. He is the only one that knows about Tessa. I left the house around eight and took my Chevrolet pick-up to work, it was only a half an hour drive. Once arrived my boss said what to do and I greeted colleagues. When lunch arrived, I was still working on the thing my boss said to do. My stomach rumbled loudly and people who were passing me looked weirdly at me. I was starving, so I decided to get something to eat in the coffee shop right across the street.

 

There was a long queue, it was getting on my nerves, I was hungry. I tapped impatiently with my feet on the floor.

“hold your horses, with all that tapping on the floor you might break it” the girl behind me said.

I turned around to face her and prepared myself to snap something back, when her eyes met mine I was lost. All my memories were coming back to me, overwhelming me.

 

 Her eyes resembled Tessa’s. she also had the same brown hair of Tessa’s, only a shade darker though. The eyes of the girl were a vibrant green that you don’t see much around. I studied her further, she had the same pink lips as Tessa’s, furthermore she was wearing a light blue rippled jean with a black shirt and white converses. She was shorter than me, so I looked down to her. I couldn’t believe it … It was like that for a moment Tessa was there, looking very alive.

 

Then it came all back to me, she was gone, there was nothing I could do about it.

“the line has moved forward, you know” the mysterious girl said.

I kept staring at her

“you can stop staring at me, I’m not that special” she said, blushing, looking downwards.

 

“NEXT!!”

 

“I believe that it is you turn” she stated

I was shocked, still lost in my thoughts, how could anyone be looking almost like her?

 “Sir, I believe that it is your turn” said an old lady behind the girl, looking very annoyed with me, the people behind her looked at me.

“y-you look like somebody that I have known” I stuttered to the girl, and turned to order my lunch.

“what can I get you”, the waitress said, clearly very annoyed with me because it took me so long to order something.

“uhm…” I said, my mind was still on the girl behind me, I wasn’t hungry anymore.

“a coke and a ham sandwich, please”, I quickly said.

“name?”, the girl asked.

“Benjamin, but shortly Ben.” I added.

As she began preparing my lunch, I watched the brown-haired girl ordering her food. Her voice was soft and timid.

 

“a coke and a ham sandwich for, the waitress smirked, Benjamin, but shortly Ben”

“yes, that’s me”, I said.

The brown-haired girl chuckled softly. I looked around and looked one last time at her and left the coffee shop.

 

**A/N soo, what did you think of it? it's my first real story, it's not edited yet, but if you see a grammar mistake, please feel free to leave a comment about it.**


End file.
